


初次见面（读者攻/雷庵）

by AnnalitaHJSX



Series: Readers and characters [1]
Category: Kengan Omega, ケンガンアシュラ | Kengan Ashura (Anime), ケンガンアシュラ | Kengan Ashura (Manga)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, Online Relationship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24926770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnalitaHJSX/pseuds/AnnalitaHJSX
Summary: 对用后面做稍微有点上瘾的雷庵与在网上约到的你（怂包巨根处男攻）的第一次， 之后还有没有看吴大爷怎么想了，网名由群友讨论得来。 【】内请填入你想要的称呼/姓名English version is in the second chapter
Relationships: Reader/Kure Raian
Series: Readers and characters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803949
Comments: 10
Kudos: 7





	1. 中文版

“就是这里吗……”深夜，你有些犹豫的走到了与那人约好的地方：几乎不会有人路过的小公园的偏远角落，“那个人真的会来吧？”寂静的公园里即便到了初夏也依旧清冷的风让你忍不住打了个寒战，也不知到底是因为这猝不及防的冷风，还是害怕陌生环境的阴影里可能隐藏的危险。事实上，这是你第一次为了做那种事而约在网上认识的人见面。可以想见，作为死宅的你非常非常紧张……毕竟以前屈指可数的几次线下见面都是凄惨的见光死，而且这次的见面事关你能否结束出生保持到现在的处男生涯。

这也解释了为什么你会在约定时间前就到了并且乖乖站在寒风中等他，你的人生初次网约对象。啊啊，虽然从来没看过脸，但是对方发过来的那些身体的照片都太棒了，你翻遍所有你能找到的GV也找不到比他身材更棒的男优。说来可能有点恶心，但是光是他因为你的一句不信而发来的胸部照片和大腿根部夹着内裤边的特写就足够你用好几天了，身材如此健壮却有着几乎可以称之为白皙无暇的皮肤和性感的私处真是让人不忍放手。对比一下照片上对方的身材和自己的，你深觉要是有评分系统的话自己连对方的四分之一都够不上，唯一能赢过他的地方大概就是你的那玩意够大了吧……你甚至都不想怀疑那么优秀的对方如此强势的要约你出来就是为了你那比常人大了不少的分身，毕竟对方是在看到你脑抽发的丁丁顶物件挑战自拍后才开始主动联系你的。你偷偷捏了捏自己土气衣服下的小肚腩，暗自祈祷对方不要因为你这糟糕的外表而转身就走。

“喂，那边那个渣滓！”

“啊！是的？！请问……”突然从你背后传来的声音让你忍不住一缩，是不良少年吗？这个时候会出来的……难道是黑社会交易吗？！从小到大没见过大事的你一边暗自祈祷可别在脱离处男之前就挂了一边答应着慢慢转身。映入眼帘的是一个穿着看起来不便宜的运动服套装的、有着少见的深色眼睛的白发男青年，敞开的拉链里是紧身白T恤勾勒出的饱满胸肌和……等等？这个身材难道是——“是鬼杀_0726……吗？”你小心翼翼地提问，感觉自己的心脏已经快跳到嗓子眼了。

“哈！你小子就是那个M鱼很大？”白发青年眨眼间便走到了尚未反应过来的你面前，拽着你的衣领把你拎了起来，“啧，看起来就是个普通的渣渣嘛，难道只有那玩意够大？”

“……”虽然很羞耻但是好像的确是这样没错，你突然感到一丝悲凉，开始怀疑这次约炮要以被甩结束了，“抱……抱歉……”你习惯性的要道歉，却被对方的动作打断了思绪：他单手拎着你的衣领，另一只手撩起自己贴身的衣服，露出那对让你魂萦梦绕的白色大奶，浅色的乳头在路灯微弱的光照下是那样的抓人眼球，你甚至暂时忘记了恐惧想要探头去舔一口尝尝味道。那一定是有点汗味的吧，你突然想起自己以往对学校明星运动员无疾而终的暗恋，硬硬的很好咬也可以吸好久那种——

白发青年一边发出嘲笑的声音一边抓着你的后脑勺把你的头按进自己饱满结实的胸肌之间：“哼，看你这怂样，来，这是你最喜欢的奶子，吃吧你这个变态！”

——真的有一点点汗味但是也有衣服上的肥皂味道和沐浴液的薄荷味道哎！好棒！还有弹性！超赞！在心仪已久的奶子面前，你完全抛下了恐惧和羞耻心，开始一心一意用力舔咬吮吸起面前浅色的皮肤，一路挪到白发青年胸前挺立的两点，一会换一下的又亲又咬，吸得十分起劲，这味道实在是太棒了！你在内心尖叫着又咬了一口，依稀听见对方满是讥讽的笑声，感觉裤子好像变得有点太紧了。你发现自己的胳膊不知何时已经圈在了青年线条分明的腰间，手指扣在漂亮的肌肉线条上摸来摸去。好想被人安慰那里啊……你一边不知饱足似的大口吮吸对方浅色的乳珠，有些生涩地用舌头和牙齿招呼嘴里那个小小的突起，一边有些难耐的扭了扭腰，忍不住幻想着要是对方能慷慨的帮个忙就好了——哎？腿上贴着什么……啊！这是在是太让人性奋了！你在换着角度吸对方奶子的同时偷偷用余光打量对方揭开裤子，露出被深色运动内裤包裹的尺寸不错的物件。就勃起程度推测对方说不定对你的服务还挺满意，你这样想着，自以为隐蔽地向对方身上贴去，妄想着能在对方身上蹭蹭来安慰一下自己憋了好久的那玩意。

白发青年早在你妄想的时候就行动了，他轻轻松松的解开你的皮带，有些粗鲁地掏出你那比常规尺寸大了一圈的玩意，满意地笑了一声之后用手掌包裹住略有些青筋突起的柱身，慢慢撸了几下，放任你因为似有若无却完全不够的快感而呻吟出声。

“还想要吗？”你被自己的好色心压制的理智勉强捕捉到了这句话的意思，于是你几乎本能般发出了模糊不清的表示同意的声音，然后就感觉自己又被抓着衣领从沾着你口水和牙印的美味奶子前离开，再被用力按向对方的下半身：“那这就里你也会想舔对吧！”又烫又硬的柱状物一下捣进你微张的双唇，顶在你的喉咙口，那异物感让你一下差点吐出来。可你很快就被对方发情的味道迷住了，生涩地张大嘴有些勉强的给对方口交。虽然眼前只能看对方浅色的森林和漂亮的腹肌，但从他压抑的喘息声和嘴里感觉到的小幅度抽送中你猜到自己做的大概还不错，心里不免窃喜了一秒，可紧接着那根又从你嘴里抽了出来，而你却被拎着再度站起，这次是背靠着树。

还不等你惋惜自己没吃够，硬得发痛的下体就被湿热的口腔包裹住，瞬间传来的陌生快感立刻淹没了你。被对方吮吸的激烈快感让你忘记了自己对他尚存的恐惧，把手放在他白色的头发上想要往下按，让自己能更加深入那美好的地方获得快乐。白发青年显然不太乐意也不习惯帮别人做这事，被你突然一顶吓了一跳，随即拍开你的手，有些艰难的抽身离开。当你的硕物终于彻底脱离那个包裹着你的温暖口腔时，一丝银色依稀挂在了他漂亮的嘴上。

“咳！咳咳……你这渣子还挺有胆子的嘛……喂，别在那傻站着，给我过来！”白发青年有些粗鲁地擦掉唇边的液体（你突然很想吻吻那双薄唇），把你推倒在一旁的公园长凳上。没有靠背的凳子让你连坐直都办不到，只能勉强保持躺好的姿势，而你勃起的下半身此刻仍坚强的挺立着，被狞笑着的白发青年用力捏了一下。“啊？！不，不可以——”原以为自己要毫无准备的被上的你目瞪口呆地看着比你高大一圈的青年跨坐在你身上拉下裤子，露出曾经被你拿来当下饭菜的鼠蹊，一只手捉住了你不断冒出液体的欲望，另一只手伸到后面似乎在搅动什么。

你阅片无数的经验告诉你，接下来的发展说不定超级赞。光是想想这个网名鬼杀的凶巴巴白发帅哥在来赴约前自己不知在哪里做好了清理扩张润滑还夹着那些东西一路像个没事人一样大摇大摆来和你见面，还一直都一副游刃有余的样子，现在却这样迫不及待……“啊嗯——！”这家伙其实没扩张过吗？你意识到那地方很紧，不过……何止是赞啊，人生第一次插入是在这样温暖湿热的紧致甬道里什么的在亲身经历前你连想都不敢想，更别提这给你带来销魂体验的人此刻也是一副让人心动的可爱样子。明明他才是被插的那个，白发青年此刻仍然咬着牙按住你的双手，双眼朦胧地扭着腰想要靠自己来享用你的前端，可也不知怎的就是没法一次全部吞入，大概是因为那个尺寸还是太大了吧。不管怎么说，这么长时间持续不断的刺激对于你这样好久没舒服过的处男来说已经是极限了，更何况在你身上不断动作让你爽的不行的那个人长相是如此合你胃口，光是看着他你就觉得自己已经要撑不住了。

事实上，你在他终于成功把你那根大玩意整个吞进去的时候还是没忍住射了。

“——呼……嗯？”还在适应你的大尺寸的白发青年显然也意识到了好像有哪里不对，“喂，渣滓，你该不会就不行了吧？嗯？”他喘着气低头扫了一眼因为自尊心受挫而控制不住的眼泪汪汪的你，“搞了半天是个秒射男？切——”似乎失去了性致的白发青年挣扎着就想从你身上起来，可你即便结束射精也相当可观的尺寸让他这一企图变得有些不可能达成，反而还让你在路灯光下模模糊糊看到了他因为刚才那一串互动而满是薄汗和你的牙印吻痕的漂亮奶子和前不久刚刚被你舔过的白色肉棒……你又硬了。

显然你短到几乎没有的不应期让还没满足的白发青年十分满意，因为他明显改变了主意重新坐了下来，让那根逐渐再次胀大变硬的东西好好填满自己的后庭：“哈啊——这才对嘛，喂，呼，给本大爷快点硬起来你这个渣滓！”他甚至松开了你的手自顾自向后仰去，双手撑在长凳边上，只管自己扭腰享受起来。当然，也不是说你没爽到，毕竟他的屁股很紧，而且现在你上半身也已经恢复自由，可以把自己撑起来扶着对方的腰从下面顶他。可此刻的主导权很明显依然在你身上这个放声浪叫的白发青年手里，无论你怎样试图影响抽插的节奏，最终能到达的深度仍然是他的身体在决定。你很不甘心，可你的身体很诚实地爱着他这样扭动的样子，以至于你还是抓着他的腰努力配合他，好让自己还未满足的前端能被再次整根吞下吮吸，继续享受那种绝妙的快感。借着灯光，你依稀看得到身上不断扭腰抬臀的青年发红的脸和迷离的眼神，目所能及的这些也都成为了助兴的好材料。不知这样过了多久，白发青年终于呻吟着射了出来，白色的浊液喷在他因为汗水而有些反光的皮肤上竟也不太违和，反而自有一种诱人的感觉。趁着他高潮失神的空档，你壮着胆子捉住他往自己即将到达顶点的欲望上再次按下去，就着对方高潮之后无意识的肌肉收缩又狠狠抽插了几下，最终释放在了自己所能及的最深处。

高潮结束后有那么一会儿，你有些迷茫的试图继续抱着他享受余韵，却不料白发青年的恢复能力远比你能想象的还要强韧，一把挥开你的手臂就自己坐起身一边低声喘息一边把你终于软下来的物件从自己体内抽了出来。这会，你终于又想起来自己应该怕他了，喃喃着想要为自己开脱，可他似乎并没有打算和你就此啰嗦些什么，只是换了个姿势趴在一旁的树干上，用眼神示意你注意自己只因为看了一眼他被你撑开内射过、还沾着点红红白白的粘液的穴口就完全复活的下半身，露出了一个仍然游刃有余的轻蔑笑容：“喂……给我过来！”

还能说什么呢，你决定还是追随本能好了。这样想着，你从长凳上翻身下来，扯开自己碍事的衣服，一手扶着白发青年结实的腰，一手托起自己复苏的欲望自那个小口用力插入，在青年的浪叫声中卖力抽送起来，手上也没闲着，开始对青年漂亮的腰背臀部上下其手……这一回的性爱持续得相当久，虽然你们都没有计时，但绝对都有因为愈发默契的动作而爽到。

“喂，你，除了那个傻得要命的网名还有什么名字？”草草收拾完要道别的时候，白发青年突然回头问你。

“啊！？啊！那个，我叫【】。”

“哦......【】是吧，号码。”结束性爱的白发青年又恢复了满是威慑性的口气，示意你掏出手机和他交欢联系方式，“你那玩意还不错，下次本大爷叫你出来敢推脱有你好看的，记住了吗？”

“哎哎哎好好的我知道了——”你话还没说完，白发青年就离开了，“你还没告诉我你的名字和联系方式啊......”你有些失落的低头查看手机突然收到的邮件，发现了一个名字和一个号码。

你就这样成为了吴雷庵长久以来唯一一个算得上稳定的炮友。


	2. First Time Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the English version of the first chapter.  
> That was the first time “you” and Raian, the hot guy you met online, met each other in real life, and it was for… In general, you, a timid, closeted gay, graduated from virginity. [totally redid the account names, Mesatsu_0726, BigFishyM… I do not speak Japanese so please correct me if necessary]

“Oh my, is it here…” it was midnight, you arrived at the meeting place, a really distant corner of a small park that people rarely visit, hesitating, “he said he will come here…he did say that, right?” The cold breeze here made you shiver even in an early summer night, or was it because of the dark, unfamiliar environment, you couldn’t tell. In fact, this was the first time you met someone you knew online for that kind of “need.” Given that you were pretty much an introverted nerd, this whole action made you super nervous… All your dating experiences in the past mostly ended miserably, while this one is way more intense for it was about the possibility of ending your virginity as soon as possible.

As a result, you arrived early and waited patiently in the cold wind, for the very first online friend with benefits of yours. You had put all your faith into him, even though you had never seen his face in any of those booty pics he sent you, that body of his was enough. He was way better than any gay porn you could find. You still remember those two photos he sent you after you disbelieved in his bio, those two that “helped” you for days: one photo of his chest, and one for the edge of underwear stuck between his thigh and… ah, how wonderful. Compared with the photo evidence he sent, you found your body only worth probably a quarter of his, if not less, on a scale of 0 to 100. The only advantage you had, well, was probably your bigger-than-average genital. You just couldn’t stop wondering if he only decided to ask you out because of that stupid picture of you boosting your size by using it to lift up a bottle of shampoo… Anyway, you checked yourself once again and secretly prayed for luck.

“Hey you, that scum over there!”

“Holy-- Ah, yes? Excuse me…” That sudden voice shocked you. Was that a gangster? Or… You literally prayed to any god you could remember in the hope that you can continue your peaceful life after tonight, or at least don’t die before you can have a real sex, while answering that voice and slowly turning around. What you had in front of you was a muscular young man in expensive branded sportswear, with short light grey hair and uncommon dark eyes. A peak beneath that zipper of his jacket showed his well-defined physique, wait that shape, could he be… “S, sir, are you … Mesatsu_0726?” You asked with a madly pounding heart.

“Hah! So you are that BigFishyM.” That young man suddenly went in front of you, grabbed your shirt and lifted you up, tut, “Such an average piece of junk, is your dick the only thing big enough?”

“...” That really hurt, but he was probably right, which was almost a sign for yet another miserable dating experience of yours, and somehow you found it easier to just apologize before getting dumped on site, “My, my apology…” and you stopped there: with you being lifted by one hand, he lifted up his white T-shirt with his empty hand, exposing that pair of titties you could never forget. That reflection of his pale-pink nipples under the dim light was so attractive, you almost forgot your timid nature and wished that you could just lick them. For some reason, he reminded you of your old crush, a star athlete, back in high school. Those titties might be a little salty because of the sweat, according to your imagination, the muscles are a little hard and you can suck on them forever…

The young man sneered while pushing your head into his muscular chest: “Huh, what a coward! Here is your favorite, now suck it you jerk!”

… Holy crap they are great! That hint of sweat under a combined scent of soap and mint-scented body wash smells amazing! It tastes great, too! You forgot all your fear and shame when you touched and licked those beloved breasts you adored for so long. You simply focused on enjoying the taste and smell of his breasts, without paying much attention to his sneers, and gradually found your pants too tight for your erection. At some point, you gripped his well-defined waist with your both arms, fingers running through the boundaries of his muscles. You were so hard for him, and you hoped he would notice that and lend a hand… Once again you licked and nibbled one of his nipples, tried your best to stick with him, and you realized there’s something reaching your thigh as you got closer. What a wonderful finding, this just made you much more horny. You just couldn’t let go of his great titties, so you could only glimpse his action of taking off those garments and show that pink knife of his. Guess he found what you were doing quite pleasing, you leaned a little more forward in the hope of finding more pleasure.

But he had noticed it way earlier than you thought. He just pulled it out for you without much care about the zipper on your trousers, took a glance and smiled satisfiedly at your above-average cock before playing with it. You felt the pleasure and moaned for more, but he already stopped.

“You want more?” You believed that you heard this, and your absent mind barely allowed you to ask for it, and was then dragged away from those delicious titties and pressed down, “Suck it.” His was hard and overly warm, it was long enough to reach your throat and almost caused you to vomit, but you didn’t, you loved it. You can feel it from his reactions that he enjoyed your service, which cheered you up a little bit, but not for long. Suddenly, he pulled out, dragged you up and pushed you to stand against a tree.

Before you could ever mourn for the passing pleasure, you found something better, that warm, moist mouth wrapped around your hard cock indulged you. You wanted more, and you went for it. You pushed his head against your crotch so you can go deeper, and that clearly choked him so he pulled it out. A thin line of saliva stuck on his lips, with the other end stayed on your cock.

“[cough], so you scum still got some gut, huh? Hey, stop standing there like a fool and get over here!” He rudely wiped off those traces from his lips (you wanted to kiss them) and pushed you onto the wooden bench right next to you two. You could barely lie on it, and that young man squeezed your cock when you finally lied down, for fun, obviously. “W, wait, please don’t, ah!” You thought you were gonna be the bottom giving his aggressive behaviours, but he had other thoughts. This tall, strong, handsome young man straddled on your waist and opened his legs, showing his pretty butt and groin, and touched his own private place in front of your very eyes. You could hear liquid dripping when he reached out to his back for something.

Your theoretical knowledge acquired from those gay porn videos and other stuffs made you aware that something good was probably gonna happen. Just imagine this aggressive hot dude cleaned, softened, and lubricated that place of his before coming to meet you, and carried that lubricant within him all the way here in a calm face, and now he is the one acting horny… “Ahh----!” Did he really prepare all the way through? It’s so… tight… but that was killing good. It was unimaginable for you that your first time of having sex could be done by penetrating such a warm, tight butt before you really did it. Moreover, he looked like he was also enjoying it quite a bit, and he looked super cute when he tried to ride on your cock all by himself even though it was quite hard in many ways. Probably because of your size, he couldn’t, and you could promise you saw tears in his eyes. Anyway, you knew your limit and it was quite there, even if he wasn’t (almost furiously) waggling around your cock, you could cum by just viewing his naked body.

In fact, you reached the climax and ejected when he finally made it to engulf the whole thing of yours and sat down.

“----Phew… Huh?” That young man probably had that figured out as well, raised one of his light-color eye brown, “Wait, you just cummed? That’s it?” he looked down onto your ashamed, tearing eyes, “Useless scum…” he muttered, quickly decided to stand up and leave you, but your big cock stuck in him made it quite a difficult task, while you had a great sight of his body: bright skin, shiny sweat, pale-pink nipples on titties full of your bitmarks and hickeys, and that pink knife you just sucked… you found yourself hard again.

Such a short refractory period surely pleased him, as he stopped trying to pull yours out of him and sat back, making sure your cock could be once again filling that place: “Ah… that’s more like it! Hey, you, scum, get it moving!” He even let go of you, leaned back onto his arms, and started moving by himself. You did enjoy that as well, given that it was very tight and needy, and you could even try to catch up with his moves, thrust in bottom-up. But let’s make this clear: he was always in charge, no matter how you tried to penetrate him and fuck him as hard as you could, he was the one who controlled that in the end. You wished you could challenge him, but you love the way he did it so much, all you could do in the end was to corporate. His dark eyes were blurred, his young, good-looking face turned red, the sweat on his muscular physique reflected the dim light from street lights far away, and that moan, oh that moan, so addictive… You lost count of the time, only remembered that he cummed and moaned loudly, while you grabbed his torso and fucked him as hard as you could until your own ejaculation came in the deepest you could reach. The semen he erected on himself, for some reason, made him look even more attractive to you.

For one moment, you cuddled him and stared blankly, but he wanted more. He was strong, even just after being penetrated and fucked vigorously, strong enough to pull your cock out of his butt and stood on his both feet. Fear sneaked into your mind once you went back to your consciousness, though you could not find anything to say, and he didn’t seem to mind that. He held on the tree next to the bench again, but this time he’d let you have it from the back. You couldn’t help but keep staring at that entrance full of semen you were in a moment ago, and you knew your body wanted more of him. “What are you even waiting for?” You heard him sneering again.

What else could you say? You jumped out of the bench, took off any blocking garments on your bodies, and started fucking him once again. This time, you surely enjoyed his moans and well-defined physique, touched all the spots you could reach… What a pleasure.

“Hey, you, what other name you got than that stupid screen name?” Before his leave, the young man turned to you and asked.

“Oh, oh! Yes, my name is 【】.”

“Huh, 【】right? Phone number.” Once the heat from sexual impulse was gone, this young man restored his aggressive nature and threatening voice, “I see you do have something good there. From now on, you must come any time I call you, understand?”

“Ah, y, yes, yes I know and …” He left before you could finish your words, “... can I have your name and number?” Sadly, you checked the unread new messages and mails stored in your cell phone, and found a name along with a phone number in the most recent mail.

Since then, you became the first and probably only friend with benefits that Kure Raian would contact from time to time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what other posts you want to read in English, I might try to translate them in the future... This is way harder than I thought


End file.
